Wendy Beauchamp
Wendy Beauchamp is one of the main characters of Witches of East End. Personality Wendy is a funny witch with a huge sense of humor. You can tell, she cares about her family—She travels from New Orleans to East Haven to warn her sister about great danger. Wendy got really agitated, when she learned that Joanna, decided to not tell Ingrid and Freya about their witch powers and unlike Joanna she decided to teach the girls how to use their powers. Wendy, is a very stern and unique person. She has her own type of humour that can make anybody laugh—but at the same time, she can be mean and cruel. When Maura Thatcher, publically humiliated Joanna at The Bent Elbow , Wendy conjured Ramous Mortioum that painfully latched on to Maura's throat, causing her to cough up blood. Biography Early Life Joanna and Wendy, were both born in the realm of Asgard, where they lived with their father and Joanna's son Frederick. It is not certain, when they born. We can tell that they have lived for centuries. At some point the girls were banished from Asgard and ultimately were forced to enter the mortal world. In Pilot, some flashbacks occur, of the girls being burned at stake. This might've happened in the 1600's when the Salem witch trials occurred in 1692. In the 1900's, Wendy was co-owner of the Beauchamp Apothecary with her sister Joanna. The Apothecary was widely sought out by the towns who were seeking cures. In 1905 Wendy was forced to leave the Apothecary, as her attempt to kill Archibald Browning resulted in the death of her neice, Ingrid. Joanna ordered Wendy to leave and never return, so for the next hundred years that is what happened. Episode: "Pilot" Coming to East Haven Wendy came to East Haven in 2013, to warn Joanna about evil that is out to get her and her daughters. While Wendy came, she learned that Joanna wanted to hide the fate of Ingrid and Freya, to which Wendy was irritated with. Wendy, then went against Joanna's wishes and taught the girls all about their powers and that they are witches. This was mistaken wrong, as Ingrid almost killed herself trying to change a spell, even though Wendy told her, that it would be dangerous. Season 1 In Pilot is revealed that she and Joanna are sisters and Immortal witches who have lived for Generations. It's also revelad that unlike Joanna, Wendy is not fully immortal, she has "only" nine lives and it's not clear how many times she had already died. It is revealed in Pilot that Wendy has returned to warn her sister that there is a someone in town who wants to kill the Beauchamps. Wendy uses that knowledge as a way to get back into the family, after being shut out for a hundred years due to accidentally killing Ingrid in 1906. In A few good talisman, Wendy befreinds a man named Leo Wingate, who she sleeps with in order to obtain a rare butterfly which she needs in order to cast a memory spell on Maura thatcher. In Potentia Noctis, it is revealed that Wendy was co-owner of the Beauchamp Apothecary, we also see a fight between her and Archibald. Ingrid is killed in the crossfire and as a result Wendy is banished from the family. In Snake Eyes it is revealed that Wendy and Joanna were banished from Asgard by their father. Wendy is possessed by the Serpents Clavum and a major fight follows. Joanna eventually manages to destroy the serpent, setting Wendy free. Pendant Wendy possesses a gold necklace she wears at all times which she has had for a generations, the Pendant features two Green coloured stones, one larger than the other. Wendy never removes her Pendant, even when in cat form the Pendant is often seen. The necklace is magically linked to Wendy and her Cat curse,when she is on the last of her nine lives the stones will change colour from Green to Red, this occured in Unburied after she was killed by Ingrids past life. Deaths Wendy has died 8 times in her lifetime, each time she dies she loses one of her nine lives. Wendy currently is on her last life and since her Pendant is tied to her curse, her Pendant now remains Red. Wendy has died from: *Syphilis (Before Pilot) *Eaten by a Crocodile (Before Pilot) *Hit By a Car (Pilot) *Stabbed by Penelope Gardiner (Pilot) *Spell cast by Ingrid (Unburied) Powers Wendy possesses basic Witch powers (Telekinesis, Healing and Limited Weather control) as well as enhanced senses due to her ability to turn into a cat. Her Powers are derived from her gut instinct. *'Telekinesis' *'Spell Casting' *'Nine Lives Curse' *'Illusion' *'Metal Ball' *'Pyrokinesis' *'Cryokinesis' *'Animalshifting' *'Hydrokinesis' *'Healing' *'Atmokinesis' *'Potion Making' Reference Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Witches Category:Main Characters